


she keeps me warm

by sylviewashere



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Songfic, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviewashere/pseuds/sylviewashere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I can’t change, even if I tried<br/>Even if I wanted to</p>
            </blockquote>





	she keeps me warm

**Author's Note:**

> anon: "hey friend, could you please write a holtzbert fic based off she keeps me warm by mary lambert and post it to AO3, my friend and i love your writing and id love to do this as a little surprise for her but i cant write at all. Thank :)"
> 
> here you go anon! this was requested late last week so it's taken a lil time but it's here! This is the non-polybusters ghostbusters fic I've written and also my first songfic and I don't usually read songfics so I had to look at a few to get the feel for what I wanted so sorry if it's a little rough.

_ She says I smell like safety and home _

_ I named both of her eyes "Forever" and "Please don't go" _

_ I could be your morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah _

_ This could be good, this could be good _

_ I can't change, even if I tried _

_ Even if I wanted to _

_ And I can't change, even if I tried _

_ Even if I wanted to _

_ My love, my love, my love, my love _

_ She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm _

 

At the sound of a soft rustling, Holtzmann slowly opened her eyes, squinting because of the light pouring in through her bedroom window. She closed her eyes again and sighed softly. She felt her arm being moved and warmth leave the bed. Erin heard a small whine as she grabbed her shirt from the floor. 

“Sorry, love,” Erin whispered. “I tried not to wake you up.”

“Don’t care,” Holtzmann mumbled, half muffled by a pillow. “Just come back to bed.”

Erin rolled her eyes. “I have to go help Abby with some research. I was going to make breakfast and-” 

Holtzmann cut her off. “Please, don’t go.” 

If it were physically possible for hearts to melt, Erin’s sure hers would have right then and there. She sent a quick text to Abby:  _ Sorry. I’ll be a little late. Traffic.  _

Erin climbed back into Holtzmann’s bed, smiling as Holtzmann’s arms instantly wrapped around her again. She felt Holtzmann nuzzle into her neck. “You smell nice.” 

“You’ve told me.” 

“Abs mad?” 

“Probably,” Erin shrugged. “She understands though.” 

“Okay.” Holtzmann cuddled closer. “You’re warm.” 

“You’ve told me that too,” Erin smiled. 

 

_ What's your middle name? _

_ Do you hate your job? _

_ Do you fall in love too easily? _

_ What's your favorite word? _

_ Do you like kissing girls? _

_ Can I call you baby? _

 

“Jillian Middle Name Holtzmann! You could’ve killed yourself doing that!” Erin rushed over to Holtzmann, checking her limbs for any sign of injury. She masked her fear for her girlfriend’s safety by scolding her. 

“Why do you call me that? Ow,” Holtzmann winced as Erin pressed on a bruise. 

“Well,” Erin said, opening a first aid kit. “When you exasperate me, I do what my mom always did to me. Full names never mean anything good. But…” Erin paused, ripping off a bandage. “You’ve never told me your middle name.” 

“I have to keep some things secret. Gotta be mysterious, y’know?”

Erin laughed, “Okay, Miss Mystery. Give me your other arm.” 

Holtzmann offered it to her, wincing again as Erin treated a small cut. Her eyes lit up as she came up with an idea. “Let’s play a game, while you’re doing that.” 

“What kind of game?” 

“Like one of those games you play in school on the first day. When you’re getting to know people. We ask each other questions about each other,” Holtzmann explained. “Your first question to me is what’s my middle name.”

“Why are you deciding my first question?”

“Because it’s what you would ask anyway,” Holtzmann said, grinning. “It’s Marie.” 

“Jillian Marie Holtzmann,” Erin tested it sounded. “That’s pretty. Maybe I’ll just start calling you Jillian Marie from now on.” 

Holtzmann scrunched up her nose. “Nah. Okay, what’s the weirdest job you’ve ever had?”

“Weirdest? I don’t know. I sold peaches at the farmer’s market?” 

“Lame,” Holtzmann scoffed. “I was hoping for something more scandalous. Like a pole dancer.” 

“Alright,” Erin laughed, pressing a little hard one bruise to get Holtzmann back. “This game is dumb. Come on, we’re going back up to the lab.” 

“No, wait!” Holtzmann deepened her voice to that of a game show host’s. “It’s time for the lightning round! Do you fall in love too easily?”

“I don’t think so but-” 

“What’s your favorite word?” Holtzmann mimed shoving a microphone in Erin’s face as they walked. 

“Uh, I don’t-” 

“Answer quick! You’re running out of time!” Holtzmann yelled, shaking her invisible microphone violently. 

“Specter! I don’t know!” 

“That works! Next! Do you like kissing girls?”

“Holtzmann,” Erin side eyed her girlfriend. 

“Alright, understood. Last question! Can I call you baby?” Holtzmann grinned as she watched a blush creep up Erin’s face. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

 

_ She says that people stare ‘cuz we look so good together _

_ And I can’t change, even if I tried _

_ Even if I wanted to _

_ And I can’t change, even if I tried _

_ Even if I wanted to _

_ My love, my love, my love, my love _

_ She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm  _

_ I’m not crying on Sundays, I’m not crying on Sundays  _

 

Holtzmann slowly pushed open the bathroom door. “Erin? Baby?”

Erin quickly rubbed her eyes, sniffing softly. She tried acting like she didn’t have bloodshot eyes and tear stains on her cheeks. “Yeah? I’m fine. Everything is fine.” 

“You’re not a good liar, you know,” Holtzmann entered the bathroom all the way, slowly closing the door behind her. “What happened? Patty said that you heard some things that upset you…?” 

“It’s nothing. Nothing important,” Erin waved her hand dismissively. 

“If you’re upset about it,” Holtzmann took Erin by the shoulders, forcing her to make eye contact. “Then it’s important.” 

Erin pulled away from Holtzmann, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. “People are talking about us. A lot of people have figured out we’re dating and…A lot of them are saying - they’re calling us-” Erin couldn’t finish before she was cut off by the next round of sobs. 

“Erin,” Holtzmann whispered, moving to sit next to Erin. “They’re assholes. They don’t deserve to be given any room in your thoughts.” 

“It just reminded me,” Erin started. “It just...When I first came out-” 

Holtzmann stopped her. “Don’t relive it. You know what I want you to do?”

“What?”

“If you see people staring, don’t wonder what they’re thinking,” Holtzmann wrapped her arms around Erin. “They’re probably just thinking, ‘Damn, those two girls over there? They look perfect for each other. I wish I could have a relationship like that, but I’m too much of a pathetic person that thinks people want my opinion.’” 

Erin choked out a laugh between her sobs. “Okay, I’ll try.” 

“And if people still upset you?” Holtzmann embraced Erin, letting Erin’s head fall on her shoulder. She felt Erin’s tears wet her shirt. “If they still upset you, just know that I’m here, okay? I’m here, Erin.” 

_ My love, my love, my love, my love _

_ She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm _  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And anon I hope you and your friend enjoyed :)


End file.
